


guess you thought you were winning

by freolia



Series: a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends With Benefits, Gryffindor Bokuto Koutarou, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Locker Rooms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, the way that's a tag pfft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia
Summary: "Good game, Bo." He said lightly. Bokuto answered by grabbing the scarf, pulling Kuroo into the locker room and into his space."'Good'?" he asked, kicking the door closed after them and walking Kuroo back against it. The scarf went flying over his shoulder. "Good is all you have to say?"Kuroo grinned, eyes lazy and satisfied. "I've seen better," he murmured, one arm draped lazily over Bokuto's shoulder, the other resting at the crook of his waist as he leant against the door.Bokuto smiled back, unable to help himself. "You'll never see better than me.""Oh?" Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.There was one other very good reason to win at quidditch.~~Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff, which means one thing in particular for Bokuto and Kuroo.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	guess you thought you were winning

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, yeah, this is where the series gets a bit explicit. What can I say, Bo gets a little riled up when he wins ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Please be aware of content warnings, there is nothing plot relevant here other than Bo and Kuroo being incessantly horny.

“YEAH!” Bokuto roared with delight, the moment the changing room doors closed behind them. The second game of the season was always a strange one, but victory never stopped tasting sweet. 

Especially when he got to beat Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

"We beat Kageyama!" Hinata yelled in front of him, vibrating with excitement. Bokuto picked him up and spun him with delight. 

"We beat Ushiwaka!" He cheered, "The cup's ours for sure!" 

"Guys, calm down, we still have to play Slytherin next term." Daichi reminded them, coming in last, but Bokuto was too high on the joy of victory to care. 

"Boring!" Noya and Tanaka chorused back to him, and even Iwaizumi didn't bother to tell them to shut up, a massive grin on his face. Daichi rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. Bokuto could see how happy he was too. He loved being captain all the time, but now? This was the best feeling in the world.

The party in the common room was going to be  _ awesome. _

His robes were dumped on the floor, and he was midway through a dramatic reenactment of his best goal when there was a knock on the door. 

It was a confused Daichi who opened the door to reveal Kuroo. His eyes scanned around the changing room before he found Bokuto, and his grin widened. Something in the way his smile widened on eye contact made a shiver run down Bokuto's spine. 

"Kuroo? What are you doing?" Bokuto heard Daichi ask, and he jumped off the bench to hover behind him. 

"Hey, Daichi. Just wanted to say well done on the win." He answered, his eyes never coming away from Bokuto. Daichi may as well not have been there at all. Another challenge. 

Bokuto wanted to pin him against the wall. 

Daichi looked between the two of them, his eyebrows furrowed. He sighed, long suffering. "Guys, hurry up, we have to get to the party!" He shouted. Bokuto sometimes wondered if Daichi would have made a better captain. 

Right now, his mind was somewhere else entirely. Kuroo was right  _ there _ , and he had that glint in his eye which sometimes meant trouble but always meant excitement and could anyone really blame Bokuto for getting riled up? He was high on victory and Kuroo was quite the prize. 

Hinata whooped and ran past him, already changed - Noya was right on his heels. Tanaka slapped his shoulder as he passed and Yamamoto sent the pair of them a questioning glance before Iwaizumi shooed him all the way out. 

"God, if you hadn't scored that absolute howler…" Iwaizumi grumbled as he left, shaking his head with a knowing twitch of a smile. 

"Don't all leave on my account, Daichi," Kuroo smiled, and Daichi's eye twitched.

"Make sure you clean up afterwards." He smiled sweetly. His eyes promised murder. "If I have to hear anything of this, I will hunt you both down." 

Bokuto placed a hand between his shoulders and propelled him out the door. "Go and enjoy the party, Daichi, we won't leave a mess." 

The keeper closed his eyes in pain before marching off. A distant cheer met their ears as he left the building to the crowd still returning to the castle. 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto. Bokuto looked at Kuroo, that sideways smile, a strange glint in his eyes, Bokuto's house colours wrapped around his throat, obscuring the skin for the moment. His eyes returned to the bow of Kuroo's lips, watching hungrily as they moved.

"Good game, Bo." He said lightly. Bokuto answered by grabbing the scarf, pulling Kuroo into the locker room and into his space. 

"'Good'?" he asked, kicking the door closed after them and walking Kuroo back against it. The scarf went flying over his shoulder. "Good is all you have to say?" 

Kuroo grinned, eyes lazy and satisfied. "I've seen better," he murmured, one arm draped lazily over Bokuto's shoulder, the other resting at the crook of his waist as he leant against the door. 

Bokuto smiled back, unable to help himself. "You'll never see better than me." 

"Oh?" Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, "Because-" 

Bokuto pushed forward, his lips pressing against Kuroo's, warm and smooth to Bokuto's chapped. His head thumped into the wood of the door and he made a surprised little noise, parting his lips just enough for Bokuto to lick into his mouth, greedy and desperate. 

There was one other very good reason to win at quidditch. 

Kuroo squirmed against him, trying to get a bit of leverage. His hand pulled at Bokuto's shoulder, and Bokuto grinned into the kiss, never moving back as he slipped his fingers through Kuroo's, pinning them by his head. "I won, so I'm in control, remember?" He parroted back at Kuroo smugly, the Slytherin's own words after his victory against Ravenclaw coming back to bite him in the ass. 

His skin always felt too hot; he'd been itching to get his hands on Kuroo, find new skin to discover, run his hands over, sink his teeth into. Kuroo - presumably - felt the same, since he came to find Bokuto. How far would he let him go today? The constant challenge between them; which new boundaries could they test, what was ok, what was still off limits? They moved as they did with everything - quickly, madly, trial by experiment, but always together. 

"Gimme my hands back, I wanna try something." Kuroo panted the next time Bokuto let him breathe, choosing a spot on his neck to mark with his teeth in lieu of his mouth. He groaned, head tilting back as Bokuto growled and sucked hard just under his jaw. 

"My turn today," he repeated, before returning his attention to decorating Kuroo's jawline. His wrists twisted under Bokuto's grip, but he liked it here; he was the winner and he'd have his prize, Kuroo stretched out and pink with a blush that travelled all the way down his throat before him. 

"Bo, I -  _ ah,  _ can you -" 

Bokuto returned to Kuroo's mouth, kissing slow and firm as he grabbed at his ass, groping at the tight muscle. Kuroo rocked his hips into Bokuto's. He could feel his cock grinding against his own. Feeling a little dangerous, he found Kuroo's waistband and ran his fingers against the skin just inside. He received a happy moan, a nip at his lip and a slight nod of permission. 

His hand dipped lower, under fabric, over warm skin now, squeezing experimentally over the curve which he knew by shape but not the glance of his fingertips on smooth skin. Kuroo gasped into his mouth, his eyes wide as his body tried to arch into Bokuto’s, the lines of them both slipping into alignment. A leg, strong thigh muscle between his own, and Bokuto ground down without thinking, surging forward to press Kuroo all down the door. 

“God,” he panted, not even an inch between their eyes, “Is it weird if I touch you?” 

Kuroo laughed in the spaces between kisses, filling the negative space of parting with music. “What the -”  _ kiss, _ “fuck do you call -”  _ a moan _ , “ _ This, _ if you aren’t touching me?” 

Bokuto dropped his hand from Kuroo’s wrists so he could get another handful of his ass, squeezing and pulling Kuroo against him as he kissed his pulse into fifth gear, delighted with the burning heat of his bare skin in his grasp. He laughed breathlessly as Kuroo pulled at his hair, his touch searing along the bare skin of his back.

There was a little noise of surprise when he pulled his hand out of Kuroo’s boxers to grab the back of his legs and pull them up, holding him in place with his pelvis as he wrapped Kuroo around his waist, rolling his hips forward, waiting until Kuroo tightened his legs before slipping his hands back to his ass, grabbing and hungry for more, happier with the weight of all of him in his hold. 

“This is new,” Kuroo smirked against his mouth, sucking on his tongue as Bokuto rolled his hips again, and  _ fuck,  _ it felt too hot considering he’d never had his shirt to start with. And that was the moment Kuroo threaded his arm between them to shove at Bokuto’s waist, his hand groping at the bulge in his boxers. 

“Fuck,” he just about managed, bucking his hips into Kuroo’s touch, his hand trapped between them. 

“Put me down for a second,” Kuroo whispered, his face wicked. Maybe Bokuto had been in charge, but Kuroo always got what he wanted in the end. He lowered his legs, having to breathe through his nose to calm himself down enough to wait. 

The Slytherin didn’t hang about, unbuttoning his trousers and kicking them out the way. “It’s not weird,” he said, looking up at Bokuto through his eyelashes as he worked, “If I  _ want  _ you to touch me.” 

“Dude,” Bokuto said, his hands already finding their places once again, “You don’t need to tell me twice.” Maybe he was moving too eagerly, but he knew Kuroo was just as greedy, just as desperate for hands on him. He just wanted Bokuto to show it first. 

Those clever fingers pulled at the elastic on his boxers again as Bokuto held him in place, and he let his eyes slipped closed, hips snapping into the touch as Kuroo wrapped a hand around his cock, kissing the tease straight off his lips. He swore in surprised delight as Kuroo pulled himself out of his own boxers, one hand around each length. This was miles further than they’d gone before but hell if he was going to stop things now. Kuroo pumped his hand, a little awkwardly before finding the right angle, speeding up, just about fitting both of them into one hand to make Bokuto curse against his jaw.

He squeezed hard on the muscle of Kuroo’s ass under his boxers to make him buck forward, worrying his best friend’s lip between his teeth as Kuroo jerked them off in his hand, absolutely blazing and juddering hips as he came fast,  _ too fast _ , but god, neither of them did things slowly as Kuroo swore and tipped his head back, going boneless in Bokuto’s hands. 

They stood there for a long minute in the come down, heavy breathing as their skin cooled down. 

“God, Daichi would lose his freaking mind if he saw this.” Kuroo said, breaking the silence with a laugh, and Bokuto joined him easily, sated. The crawling under his skin was satisfied for the moment. 

“I’d say sorry about your uniform,” he started and couldn’t finish, the two of them sniggering too much to speak. 

Kuroo looked at him, calm and comfortable. His face was still flushed, glowing all the way down his throat until it was hidden beneath his shirt. Bokuto kind of wanted to see how much further the blush went. Kuroo didn’t seem bothered that he still had Bokuto’s hands on his ass. “Was that ok?”

Bokuto grinned. “Dude, I’m never losing a quidditch match again if that’s what I get when I win.” 

Kuroo snickered, his head falling into the crook of Bokuto’s neck as he pushed on his shoulder to take his own weight again. “Well. We’ll see what happens next time, shall we? Since you have to play us next.” 

One trial after the next with Kuroo, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The payoff was  _ insane. _ And thinking about what might happen in three months, both of them this worked up...

He ran a hand through Kuroo’s messy hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek before letting go of him, stepping away. “I’m holding you to that.” He made a face down at his stomach. “Eugh. I’m having a shower.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You wanna join?” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “God, once not enough for you?” He shook his head, pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes on the floor. He muttered a quick _ 'skurge', _ and the mess on his clothes and the floor vanished. “I gotta get back before Oikawa starts asking where I’ve been.” 

“I mean, you can tell him.” Oikawa would work it out the moment he saw the marks Bokuto had left all over Kuroo’s throat. It wasn’t like either of them had ever tried to hide what they were doing.

He snorted. “Trust me, he’d never let this go.” 

They looked at each other. Kuroo’s eyes were bright as he watched Bokuto. “Seriously though, dude. Good game. That last goal?”

“I know!” He beamed, fire scorching through his veins all over again. “I was fucking  _ great _ !”

Kuroo laughed, finding his trousers and neatening his uniform. He tugged the Gryffindor scarf back into place, winking at Bokuto. “Enjoy your party. I’ve got to go burn this with the other Slytherins.” 

He shook his head sadly. “Can’t have them thinking you’re a traitor to the cause.”

“I knew you’d understand, man.” 

Both of them laughed. “Catch you at dinner?” 

“Of course! See you later.” 

Bokuto smiled as the door slipped closed once more, stretching as he stepped into the showers. He loved winning at quidditch. And Merlin, did he ever love being friends with Kuroo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird as hell writing anything porny, so any feedback is welcome lmao. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3 Thanks for reading, there will be more plot next time around aha. Lots of love <3


End file.
